


Pathetic Gross Christmas Fic

by SmilingAlwaysSmiling



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingAlwaysSmiling/pseuds/SmilingAlwaysSmiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1 times Theon fled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic Gross Christmas Fic

                Theon spends Winter Break in the Stark household, because there’s nothing in the world that will convince Robb that it’s okay if Theon spends Christmas in his shitty flat up at school. Theon puts up a halfhearted fight, because he’s not overly fond of hanging onto the edges of Robb’s family celebrations, but it means he’ll get to spend his time off with Robb instead of alone.

                On the ride home, he still says that Christmas will actually be more depressing if he has to put up with Jon’s sulkiness.  Jon rolls his eyes in the backseat while Robb glances away from the road to deadpan at him. Theon smiles back at him and shrugs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

They get in pretty late and Theon heads upstairs within minutes. Robb and Jon are bound to be trapped in a circus of little siblings for hours and Theon would rather avoid it. He’s been on the internet for an hour when Robb knocks on the doorframe before leaning in.

“Your room. Why knock?” Theon asks. Robb shrugs at him before crossing the room to sit on the bottom of the bed.

“There’s eggnog,” Robb tells him.

“Fascinating. Let me guess. There’s also a Christmas tree and stockings.”

“There’s rum for the eggnog,” Robb continues. Theon ends up following him down to the kitchen. Robb carries both glasses into the living room and Theon ends up trapped in a game of Yahtzee. After the first game, Theon sneaks into the kitchen to refill his glass before heading back upstairs. A few minutes later, his phone buzzes with a text from Robb accusing him of being a Scrooge.

An hour later, Robb comes into the room again, slightly red in the face. Theon laughs when he looks up from his laptop screen.

“You get into a wrestling match or did you drink a lot more of the eggnog?” Theon asks. Robb looks at him in confusion until Theon gestures to Robb’s hair and then to his face.

“You’re very red. You get red when you drink,” Theon explains.

“I do love eggnog,” Robb tells him before climbing onto the bed. He over-judges the distance and knocks Theon’s laptop across the bed. Theon smiles in bemusement and ruffles Robb’s hair.

“You sure do, kid.”

“Don’t call me that,” Robb mutters, straightening himself up. Theon laughs a bit when Robb leans until he’s pressed up against Theon’s side.

“You’re also a wicked touchy drunk,” Theon tells him.

“I’m not touchy. I’m affectionate.”

“You’re affectionate,” Theon repeats, turning his head to face Robb, who’s using his shoulder as a pillow now. Theon catches himself watching Robb’s mouth. Robb starts to say something. Opens his mouth slightly. Closes it again. His eyes flit upwards and Robb’s watching him. It would be easy, he thinks, to kiss him right now.

It’s easier to stand up and grab his own glass.

“Come on. I’ll play another stupid board game.”

Overnight, it snows twelve inches. Robb, ever the perfect son, wakes up and quickly heads outside to start shoveling. Theon rolls over on his air mattress and tries to fall back asleep. Within a few minutes, he can hear Jon stumbling around in the next room. And a few minutes after that, he can hear Robb laughing. It’s far easier to pick out what Robb’s saying, because he’s always been louder than Jon.

Theon rolls over again, hears Robb laugh, and sighs before standing up to get dressed.

Mostly, he just mocks the other two while they shovel.

Eventually, Robb scoffs and tells him to go inside if he’s going to refuse to get wet and cold by helping. Theon accuses him of being a kiss-ass Momma’s Boy and then there’s a tense pause as he realizes Robb is going to tackle him into the snow.

They land in the snow bank on the side of the driveway and Theon makes an embarrassingly cat-like noise when the snow finds its way down the back of his jacket. Robb laughs in delight and pulls back to grin at him. Theon scowls and tries to grab a fistful of snow, but Robb is quick and pins his arms into the snow. Theon struggles for a bit, which just lets more snow into his jacket.

Robb leans in close and he’s still smiling.

“Say mercy,” he tells Theon.

Theon makes his expression go neutral and blinks up at him. Robb leans in a bit closer and repeats himself. Theon raises an eyebrow. Robb repeats himself again, closer and much quieter. Theon licks his lower lip and Robb starts to say it again. He’s not listening anymore, because if he moves at all his mouth is going to be against Robb’s.

Theon can hear the scratching of a shovel on the driveway and remembers that Jon’s still around.

“Mercy,” he says, and Robb pulls away frowning slightly and muttering something about Theon being completely unhelpful.

Theon retreats into the house and changes into dry clothes.

Later that afternoon, Theon ends up decorating most of the gingerbread cookies. Robb’s always been god-awful at any kind of crafty project and it usually makes him grumpy. Theon’s got steady hands and can make remarkably nice cookies, when he’s forced to.

Theon’s sitting on one of the kitchen stools with yet another blank cookie in front of him. He’s debating what he’s going to make this one into when Robb leans over his shoulder to watch. He starts suggesting making one with a jester collar. Theon rolls his eyes and picks up the yellow frosting. Robb protests and insists that he uses the red frosting. Theon shifts slightly and spins on the stool to give him a look. Robb smiles at him and repeats that it ought to be red.

He sighs but picks up the red frosting and draws a little jester collar onto the gingerbread man. He picks up the yellow again to add bells and Robb starts to correct him.

Theon spins quickly enough on the chair that their noses brush together. They both stay completely still for three heartbeats before Theon spins around again and picks up a different color.

Jon, the unfortunate witness, is holding the green frosting and staring at them like they’re simultaneously pathetic and stupid. Robb bites his lip and tells Theon to use the white frosting instead.

They’re playing another round of Yahtzee the next time it happens.

Theon’s refusing to take Robb’s advice, because he doesn’t care at all about winning the game. Robb’s arguing that Theon ought to keep the pair of ones he’s rolled and Theon’s scooping all of the dice back into the cup to roll them again.

Robb reaches to try and stop him from picking up the ones and they scuffle briefly. Robb’s got Theon’s wrist in his grip and they’re inches away from each other. Theon laughs and tries to pull away and Robb ends up tugging him closer.

Then they’re staring at each other again and Theon’s not even aware of the Stark siblings sitting around them in a circle. But then he glances into Robb’s eyes and quickly yanks away to drop the dice into the cup. Robb stays still for a few more seconds before shaking his head and telling Theon “I told you so” when he rolls another set of ones.

Jon’s rolling his eyes and Sansa looks as though she’s just had a revelation.

The entire family stays up later than usual, because all of the children have time off from school. Rickon gets put to bed first, protesting the entire way, though he falls asleep instantly when he’s put into bed. Theon’s the one who ends up carrying him to bed, because he’s the one Rickon clung onto when Cat mentioned it being past his bedtime.

When Theon wrangles Rickon off of him, he returns to find Bran already gone. In all likelihood, he’d been tired for hours and was waiting to make sure the youngest went to bed before he did.

An hour or so later, Ned and Cat tell the children goodnight before heading off to bed. They pass under mistletoe when leaving the living room and kiss while Arya complains and Sansa coos.

Robb smiles, softly. Jon watches the floor.

Theon rolls his eyes.

Arya falls asleep on the floor halfway through the next movie and Jon carries her off to her room. He ends up stuck talking to her as she fights the urge to sleep. When she finally closes her eyes he heads off to his own room instead of the living room.

Soon after, Sansa tells Robb and Theon that they should really all be asleep if they want to feel anything but miserable for Christmas Eve tomorrow.

She heads off to brush her teeth and listens in while Robb and Theon continue talking. They go suspiciously quiet when she’s heading to her room, so she pauses and tiptoes back down the hallway.

When she peeks around the corner into the living room, they’re closer on the couch than they had been. Theon’s got his fingers in Robb’s hair, as though he stopped halfway through ruffling it. She’s relatively sure neither one of them is breathing.

And then suddenly Theon messes up Robb’s hair and stands up before heading into the kitchen. Robb turns to watch him, looking frustrated.

“Maybe you shouldn’t let him run next time,” Sansa says, from the threshold. She only realizes she’s said it out loud when Robb jumps. He turns to gape at her and she shrugs before fleeing down the hallway to her room.

It’s Christmas Eve and it is minutes before the clock chimes midnight. Robb’s enlisted Theon’s help in putting the presents from “Santa” under the tree. The rest of the household is sleeping by now. Failing that, they’re quietly spending time alone in their rooms.

Theon and Robb are tiptoeing around each other, which becomes harder as the pile under the tree grows larger. It’s not easy to see, either, with most of the light coming from the twinkle-lights on the Christmas tree.

Eventually, they run into each other in the doorway and each turn sideways to slip through.

Entirely by chance, Robb glances up and pauses. Theon raises an eyebrow at him when he realizes he isn’t moving before looking up and noticing the mistletoe he’s staring at. They both say nothing for a moment. Then Theon laughs and Robb looks back down at him.

They stay frozen like that while the lights on the Christmas tree blink six times. Then Theon laughs again and starts to move from the doorway.

Robb remembers Sansa’s advice and catches Theon by the forearm to hold him in place. Theon glances at Robb’s hand before looking up at him again, head cocked slightly. Robb pointedly glances up at the mistletoe before looking at him again.

And then Theon leans in to kiss him. It’s soft, in a way he never expected. He almost laughs when Theon slides his tongue along Robb’s lower lip, because _that_ he thinks _is Theon_.

The next thing Robb hears is excited screeching quickly followed by a thunk and a flash of lights.

Rickon, evidently, is old enough to think to set an alarm for midnight. And to wake the siblings up before heading for the Christmas tree.

The screaming was Rickon’s delight over seeing the presents under the tree. The flash of light came when Arya flicked on the living room lights. And the thunk was the sound of Theon slamming the back of his head into the doorframe when pulling away.

Rickon is already in the pile of presents, but the rest of the Stark siblings are staring at Theon and Robb.

Robb finally lets go of Theon’s wrist and Theon flees into the kitchen while clutching the back of his head.

Sansa’s smiling at Robb, amused and genuinely happy for him. Arya is staring at Robb as though he’s betrayed her and sided with Sansa. Bran looks slightly confused, but then heads to join Rickon by the tree.

“Merry Christmas, Theon,” Jon calls out, finally. Robb can hear another loud crash from the kitchen and he tries not to laugh before heading into the kitchen as well.

Theon’s still got one hand holding the back of his head and he looks up from his coffee mug with challenge in his eyes before he realizes that it’s Robb and not Jon.

Then his expression goes softer and far more timid. He starts to say something, but Robb crosses the room quickly to kiss him again.

“Your fucking family,” Theon mutters, though he doesn’t sound as bitter as he means to.

Robb smiles against his mouth.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah. You too.”


End file.
